Moving Together
by rougescarlette94
Summary: This is my story of what happened the night of the destroyed wedding. Ranma and Akane are together and now all misunderstandings have been cleared, but others are still getting in the way, will this produce more troubles than what its worth. Disclaimer Do not own Ranma 1/2 Its my first story so please comment and tell me what y'all think! :)


Setting: After the destroyed, crashed wedding party

:

:

:

Chapter1: Time Stopping Words

~Akane~

It's been 3 months since the whole wedding disaster, and it seems as if nothing has changed. Shampoo and Ukyo are still all over Ranma, and Ranma is the same as he ever was, an idiot. Occasionally I get trouble from Kodachi and her brother, but nothing I cant handle. Ryoga also stops by often whenever he finds his way back, but other than nothing significant has really happened…not on the surface anyway.

Night of Destroyed Wedding:

Ranma: "Akane? Can I come in?"

Akane: "What do you want Ranma? You've already apologized to me I don't know how many times already, I get it! It wasn't your fault, I understand ok."

"I know I've already apologized for everything, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you something, to clear all understandings between us."

"Huh? What do you mean Ranma?"

"Akane…I'm only going to say this once so listen closely…I...I…Lo…Love you Akane..."

"Wha…I lo-…"

"Wait I'm not finished. I have to say everything I want to say before…before I…I…lose my calm."

Ranma shifted from one foot to the other, anxiously trying to get his words together and trying to express how he felt about me. I waited patiently, mainly because I was too stunned for words. Ranma finally told me, in my face, in front of me, that he loved me. I looked up at him; Ranma was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I say man because that's what he was in my eyes. His eyes, his lean, muscular shoulders, even his scent allured and excited me in every sense of the word. Finally, Ranma looked up again and seemed to have collected his thoughts. He started and sat next to me on my bed, his eyes looking only at his hands that rested on his knees. He suddenly started inching his way closer to me, put his hands over my hands, and looked directly into my eyes. I held his gaze, testing to see how long it would take for him or I to look away, but neither of us did.

"Akane, I love you. I've loved you since the moment you thought I was a girl, and offered your friendship to me. I thought at that moment, ' If it's this girl, I can see myself as her friend, maybe even more than that.' But my pride always seemed to get in my way, and obstacles kept getting in our way."

I was shocked to be hearing all this but I quietly sat and listened to him, he had just begun and it seemed as if he was going to let everything out in one sitting.

" All those girls, those 'fiancés', they were never my idea nor did I ever think of them as anything but good friends. It has always been you. When I would call you ugly, it really meant that you were beautiful. Whenever I would say that no one would ever love a tomboy like you, it meant, nobody would love a tomboy like you more than me. And finally, whenever I said that you would never get a boyfriend, I really meant that you would never get a boyfriend because I would never let you. Ever. I would make you happy, and I will make you happy, I promise you Akane, nobody will ever get in our way again because the only person I ever look at is you."

::::

Chapter 2: Don't Go

~Akane~

Ranma let out a long sigh. He finally broke off his gaze from me and was instead looking at our hands. I had stayed silent for the most part, during his confession, I couldn't even count how many times he made me lose my breath.

"Are you done?"

Ranma still not looking at me said,

"Yeah I'm done"

"Good"

Ranma continued to look at the floor and started to make his way off my bed, but before he could do any further movements, I tackled him.

"AKANE?!"

"Sorry...I couldn't help myself either."

"Akane please…you have to get off of me. I... I just bared everything to you, guys get really vulnerable in situations like these you know."

"I don't care…I don't care anymore. I know how you feel about me now. No more confusion, no more misunderstandings. I love you Ranma, I Love you so much, I could go anywhere and do anything with you and I know I would be okay because you're always with me."

Ranma started blushing a deep red; in turn I felt my face getting hotter. Seriously, was it getting hot in here or was it just me?

"Akane, I need you to get off of me immediately, NOW!"

I felt hurt, as if he had just slapped me across the face and punched me in the guts. Ranma saw the look I gave him and his face looked the same as I felt.

"It's not what you think, I just…umm…I cant take it anymore. I'm trying to resist it but its…ugh…its getting harder…"

I looked at him with confusion. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. First he tells me that I'm the only one he loves and then the next he's telling me to get off because he is trying to resist it? Resist what exactly? Soon my confusion was cleared, and I felt the bulge that seemed to be pulsating underneath my leg. I hurried and scurried completely off of him. He was redder than his favorite shirt, the one that showed off his muscular arms nicely.

"Sorry Akane. I just…excited…"

That's all he could manage to mummer out of his mouth. He looked down shamefully, probably cursing himself into the depth of hell, because of something he could not control. It wasn't really his fault, I was the one that pushed him down and now that I had felt his bulge, and saw his face full of embarrassment… I wanted more. I wanted to see how long it would last, if I could make him even redder, or if he could turn any other colors. Any other colors would do, as long as only I could see them, nobody else. Nobody else. I knew that I was pushing even my own limits, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to be his finally, no more stupid idiots getting in our way like they had done earlier. It was time for me to stand up for what was mine.

::::

Chapter 3: Distracted

~Ranma~

Everything seemed to be spinning. All I could hear was my own heartbeat going crazy. I could not believe that I bulged out like that. I hate myself. I just told Akane how I felt, and now she's going to think I'm the biggest pervert in the world! Ugh! Please someone kill me off. Where's Ryoga when you need him the most, any kind of distraction would do. At least my heart started to calm down…where was my slap in the face? I was expecting a slap in the face so much that its a little disappointing to know that there hasn't been one. Akane probably ran out of them room and I didn't hear her go out because I was freaking out too much.

I finally decided to look up, sure that she had left already, but sitting right there across the room there she was. She hadn't left. Akane was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and right now she seemed to have out done herself. Even more so than when she was wearing her wedding dress. That wedding dress, white and silky would have probably been on the floor somewhere, tossed aside, forgotten. Honestly right now we would probably be…

"…In our honeymoon…you know Ranma we would be in our ho…honey…moon right now…"

She said that as if she had just read my mind, we always were in sync like that but all I could do was look at her like a damn fool. God I was such an idiot. Since I hadn't uttered a word, not even a sound she continued…

"I'm not mad at you, Ranma, actually it makes me really happy that I could get you to…*cough* umm…react like that."

Of course she could get me to react like this! I should have run away the moment I stepped into her room. She was wearing nothing but a tank top that kept slipping off her shoulders and was to tight around her chest and loose again on her waist. She was also wearing some shorts that seemed to have been from her time in junior high. The shorts were the greatest invention on God's green earth of all times. They were a little loose towards the front, and tight everywhere else. You could clearly see that she had grown since first getting the shorts because now they barely covered anything.

So when she had stopped me from leaving by tackling me, I was aware of EVERYTHING! Her chest, her scent, her hair, her eyes, her chest, her legs, her curves, the thinnest of her shirt, the thinnest of MY shirt, how short her shorts really were, and the fact that in one swift movement I could easily change positions so I would be on top of her and taking off her…. that's where I lost my control.

"Ranma?"

"OH…sorry I got…distracted."

"That's ok…I was just saying that I'm tired of everybody getting in our way. I want you Ranma and I know you want me too…so its okay…"

"Umm…what's okay? I don't get it..."

I was beyond confused to this point. Between my thoughts and my heartbeat, which somehow seemed to be getting louder and louder, everything kept on distracting me.

"Okay…seems like your not getting it, I can't blame you. Before I wasn't understanding anything either but now everything is clear, and I know what I want and what I want to do so I'm going to do it."

::::

Chapter 4: Heartbeat

~Ranma~

OH. MY. GOD.

Akane stood up, she didn't even bother fixing her tank top, which at this point was completely slipping off both her shoulders and sat her self right on my lap, cradling me. I sat frozen. Afraid that if I moved even a hair she would disappear from me and I would wake up in my futon next to my dad, snoring. She then lifted her arms and held my face between hers. She was the most…god… she was indescribable at this point. She then looked at me and started becoming closer and closer to my face, I couldn't look away, and I wanted what was coming next.

We kissed.

At first it was just short little kisses, we did that quite a while until she finally let go of my face. The whole time she had been controlling my head so she had been in control of the duration of the kisses. That was when I lost it again. I held her in my arms and started kissing everything. Her mouth, her eyes, the tip of her finger tips, I held closely and carefully in my hands. It was as if any sudden movement was going to break her and that was the last thing I was going to let happen. I became a little more daring, and started making my way towards her chest. I kissed, she moaned, I kissed some more, and she moaned louder with delight.

That was it. Slowly, still kissing her chest, I started taking off her tank top. That tight tank that kept teasing me since the beginning. I hesitated, waiting for her to stop me, but instead she obliged and let me continue, and there they were. I had only seen them a few times before, but it was always by accident and immediately followed by a cry and a handprint across my face. This was all new to me. I stopped kissing her, and took my time to appreciate them. They were perfectly round, and perky. I looked up and saw that she was blushing so profusely. But instead of saying that she wanted to stop, all she did was give a quick nod, approving of me to continue so I did.

I looked at her breasts and grabbed them in my hands; they were soft and squishy, but yet at the same time firm. She shuddered…

"Akane?"

"I'm…I'm fine," shuddering again, "it just feels really good…"

She let out a soft moan, and at this point I started slowly to massage her breasts between my fingertips. Her nipples were becoming harder and the more I massaged her, the more erotic she became. I was getting tired of this position. I lifted her, and put her on her bed, me on top of her. I began kissing around her breasts and with every kiss getting closer and closer to the center. When I was finally there, again I lost control. I tonged her nipples slowly at first and then I grew hungry for more. I sucked her nipples, she arched her back, I sucked a little harder, and she arched her back more and let out moan after moan after moan…

"More...ahhh…I…I…mm…more…I…I...want mmmooore…."

My god she was erotic. I happily agreed. I took off my shirt; I wanted to feel my skin against her skin. Her chest against my chest. Akane's scent and body intertwined beneath me perfectly, I could feel it. She stared wide-eyed and gave me the cutest little smile that could turn me on no matter the situation. Before I could continue she sat up right and held her hand up and said…

"Wait umm…this ummm…. good and everything but…"

"But what? If you want we can stop. I don't want to force you into anything I love you too much for that."

I backed off slowly, it was true I didn't want to hurt her, and if she felt we were moving too fast despite asking for more then I would not argue about it further.

Chapter 5: A Clear Miss

~Akane~

"No that's not it Ranma, I just…I wanted to… touch you too"

"Oh"

That's all he could manage to say, he was smirking. Smirking. Trying to look calm and collected when in fact, when he was on top of me I could feel his heartbeat beat faster than anything I had ever felt before, as I was sure he could feel mine.

" Umm…would you sit up please?"

He slowly sat up looking at me with confusion in his eyes. When I saw that he was comfortable enough I leaned in, and held my gaze to him and slowly made my way down his chest, down his abs, down to his bulge that seemed to demand attention. I inched forward and touched everything that my hands could get a hold of. He shuddered underneath my fingertips. It excited me.

Once I was done touching his bare…everything…I made my way to the bulge. The last thing I wanted to touch. The most exciting thing I wanted to get a hold of. I slowly started to unzip his pants, it seemed as if the bulge felt relief from me doing this, like it could finally breath. I stared. I couldn't help it; it was my first time seeing anything like it. As soon as I felt composed, I made my way closer to his manhood, slowly opening my mouth…

"Akane? Ranma? Where are you two?"

*Gasp* they were back! They had left to gather supplies to rebuild the house and had left Ranma and I to look after it. Now they were back and we weren't exactly in…the best of positions. I jumped up; Ranma scurried around gathering his clothes on, and occasionally throwing clothes at me.

*Whispering* "Hurry! Put this on! I'll go out the window, you stay here and pretend to be studying or something."

"Okay got it…Ranma we have to act as if nothing has happened…they'll be suspicious."

"Yeah…umm about what exactly?"

I saw his devilish smirk, staring back at me and I knew we would be all right. Now there was no going back on anything.

"By the way, we're not finished with our conversation yet, so lets pick it up later, when we're alone again."

I felt my face becoming hot again, so all I could do was nod at his request. It was true we still weren't done with our "conversation" so we needed to finish it. I yearned to finish it and see where it would take us. Unfortunately, distractions always got in our way, but that would only last for so long.


End file.
